


One Love for Eternity

by Vampz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, It's actually Elrond/Celebrian
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “เจ้าสงสัยว่าทำไมข้าถึงไม่มีผู้เป็นที่รัก ทั้งทางกายและจิตวิญญาณซีนะ?” กิล-กาลัดเอ่ยอย่างรู้ทัน “ไปเจอใครเข้าล่ะ?”





	One Love for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนไว้ตอนเล่นแท็กคีย์เวิร์ด ได้คำว่า One love for eternity ของน้องฝ้าย @FlavaLinn มา (เขียนไว้นานแล้ว 555+) เอามาแปะในนี้ด้วยละกัน :>

 

 

“อยู่มาก็ร่วมพันปี ข้าล่ะสงสัยนัก” เพเรธิลหนุ่มเปรยขึ้นระหว่างยกถาดอาหารวางลงบนโต๊ะของจอมกษัตริย์โนลดอร์

เอเรนิออน กิล-กาลัดเงยหน้าขึ้นจากกองเอกสาร วางปากกาขนนกลงและสบตากับผู้ที่ใกล้ชิดเขามากที่สุด “เจ้าดูสดใสขึ้นนะ…”

“หามิได้ ฝ่าบาท!” เอลรอนด์ละล่ำละลักตอบ สีหน้าและผิวแก้มเจือสีเรื่อจาง “ข้าเพียงสงสัย เหตุใดจอมกษัตริย์ผู้เกรียงไกรเช่นท่าน--”

“เจ้าสงสัยว่าทำไมข้าถึงไม่มีผู้เป็นที่รัก ทั้งทางกายและจิตวิญญาณซีนะ?” กิล-กาลัดเอ่ยอย่างรู้ทัน “ไปเจอใครเข้าล่ะ?”

“ฝ่าบาท ข้าถามท่านก่อนนะ…”

“เจ้ายังไม่ได้ถาม ข้าแค่ต่อประโยคที่เจ้าไม่กล้าพูด เพราะฉะนั้นคำถามแรกเป็นของข้า” จอมพรายเอนกายพิงพนักเก้าอี้อย่างผ่อนคลาย ปลายนิ้วชี้เกี่ยวหูถ้วยน้ำชา ยกขึ้นจิบทั้งไอกรุ่นและกลิ่นหอม ก่อนรอฟังคำตอบด้วยรอยยิ้ม

 

เพเรธิลหนุ่มอ้าปากจะต่อคำ แต่ก็สรรหาคำใดมาตอบโต้ไม่ได้ ราวกับถูกสะกดจิตด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเป็นประกายคล้ายแสงแห่งดวงดาวในยามที่ฟ้ามืดสนิท สุดท้ายก็ยอมจนด้วยวาจา…

 

“สาวงาม… แห่งไพรทอง…”

“อา… อย่างนั้นหรือ” เขาหัวเราะ และวางถ้วยชาลง ไล่ปลายนิ้วลูบขอบถ้วยไปมา “น่าเสียดาย เรื่องนี้ข้าคงไม่มีความเห็นกระไรไปมากกว่า…” จอมกษัตริย์หยุดมือ เว้นจังหวะไปเล็กน้อยและเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเอลรอนด์อีกครั้ง “ขอให้เจ้าสมหวัง…”

 

ด้วยความที่เป็นคนฉลาดและไหวพริบดี ประกายบางอย่างในดวงตาของกิล-กาลัดสะกิดให้พรายหนุ่มหลุดคำถามที่ไม่เชิงเป็นคำถามไปอีกครั้ง

 

“ท่านมีคนรัก…” เอลรอนด์โพล่งขึ้นมา ดวงตาเบิกกว้างราวกับสิ่งที่เห็นเกินกว่าที่คาดไปมาก และหลังจากที่รู้ตัวว่าหลุดคำพูดอะไรออกไป “หรืออย่างน้อยก็เคยมี…” ก็รีบต่อประโยคจนจบ

 

เอลรอนด์ไม่เคยเห็นกษัตริย์ของเขาเป็นเช่นนี้มาก่อน แม้ว่านั่นเป็นเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งที่แสดงออกมา แต่เขาก็รู้ได้ในทันที

 

“ความรักเป็นเรื่องของคนสองคน” ครั้นตนเองเป็นผู้แสดงออกไปและถูกมองเห็นได้ง่ายดายเช่นนั้นแล้ว กษัตริย์กิล-กาลัดเห็นว่าคงป่วยการณ์หากจะบ่ายเบี่ยง จึงตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง หากยังทุ้มกังวาน “แต่สำหรับข้านั้นมิใช่”

เมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีคำโต้ตอบอะไรกลับมา กิล-กาลัดจึงเอ่ยต่อ “ความรักของข้าได้มอบให้กับแผ่นดินและเหล่าพันธมิตรผู้อาศัยอยู่บนมัชฌิมโลกไปหมดแล้ว”

 

เพเรธิลหนุ่มไม่อาจคาดเดาได้ว่าสิ่งที่ออกมาจากปากของจอมกษัตริย์นั้นซื่อตรงเพียงใด แต่ถึงจะคาดคั้นคำตอบต่อไปก็คงไม่เหมาะสมนัก และดูจากรูปการณ์แล้ว ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็คงถูกเลี่ยงโวหารอีกเป็นแน่

 

“ข้ารู้ว่าท่านต้องการสร้างแผ่นดินที่สงบสุข เรื่องนั้นข้าไม่สงสัยเลย” เพเรธิลหนุ่มหมุนกายกลับไปทางประตูที่เดินเข้ามา “แต่ข้าก็อดคิดมิได้ ว่าหัวใจของท่านอาจไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่จริงๆ”

 

ไม่มีคำตอบรับจากจอมกษัตริย์โนลดอร์ เขาเพียงหยุดสายตาไว้ที่น้ำชาสีอ่อนในถ้วยชา เหมือนไม่ได้ใส่ใจในสิ่งที่เพเรธิลหนุ่มเอ่ยออกมาก่อนหน้า ราวกับว่าจิตวิญญาณของเขาไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น

 

“นั่นเป็นเพียงการคาดเดา และคงไม่มีใครรู้คำตอบได้ดีกว่าตัวท่านเอง” เอลรอนด์เอ่ยทิ้งท้าย หมุนตัวกลับมาโค้งคำนับก่อนจะเดินจากไป “ หมดธุระแล้ว ฝ่าบาท ข้าขอตัว”

 

_‘เจ้าพูดถูก เอลรอนด์ หัวใจของข้าไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่มานานมากแล้ว และคงไม่มีวันกลับมา…’_

 

 

\-----

 

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆ ก็ตั้งใจว่าให้เป็นกิล-กาลัด/โอโรแฟร์ด้วยน่ะแหละ แต่ไหนๆ ก็ไหนๆ ไม่ได้พูดถึงท่านปู่เลยในแดรบเบิลอันนี้ เพราะงั้นก็.... เว้นว่างไว้ละกันฮะ :3


End file.
